Special Delivery
by FateTheArcher
Summary: Delivering pizzas is an okay job... unless you're delivering pizzas to Yazawa Nico, of course.


Inspired by Water's Pizza AU idea (Icecubie on tumblr). This will be multichapter, but with irregular updates (probably).

Pairings: NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana, and HonoKotoUmi (maybe?)

Special thanks to Water for proof reading! (b*_*)

Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

**Special Delivery**

* * *

><p>"For the last time ma'am, we don't offer wasabi on our pizzas!" Maki growled into the phone. Eli, her manager, gave her a stern look. She ignored it as usual. What could Eli do, fire her? The store was understaffed already, they NEED her.<p>

The woman on the other end of the call grumbled for a bit, before finally deciding on a somewhat more normal order of an extra-large cheese pizza with buffalo sauce and sausage. Still gross, in Maki's opinion, but who was she to judge?

After hanging up the phone, Maki brought the order ticket over to Rin, who was pounding the pizzas today. Rin took one look at the order and gave a frown.

"Why do I always have to make the weird orders nyaa?" the ginger whined out. At this, a brunette with glasses popped her head around the corner leading to the grill.

"Rin-chan, I just got five more salads, could you throw me in a large breadstick?" Hanayo shouted out hesitantly. The new grill cook was still not used to the idea of having to yell from the kitchen so people could hear her.

"GOD DAMN IT NYAAA~!" Rin had begun crying now. Maki walked away before the younger girl could drag her into helping with pizza-pounding duty. She still had dishes to wash anyways.

On her way to the back room, Maki passed Nozomi, one of the shift leaders. The violet-haired woman appeared to be walking around with a clipboard... for the third time that day.

"Seriously Nozomi, what's on that clipboard?!" Maki growled out. Nozomi just gave her a mysterious spiritual smile© in response.

"You'll find out if you ever make shift leader Maki-chan~!" Nozomi giggled, skipping towards the walk-in fridge in the back of the store.

"Who says I want to become a shift leader anyways?" Maki grumbled. As she walked past one of the printers, a receipt began printing out.

"Maki! That internet order is a delivery!" Eli shouted to her from the front of the store.

_'Shoot. I was hoping I would be able to finish the dishes'_ Maki thought to herself, imagining the towers of dishes she would have to clean by the time she got back from the delivery.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS NYAAA?!" Maki could hear Rin complaining from bench. Maki grabbed the receipt from the printer and read it quickly.

_'That address is almost out of our delivery zone, I better be getting a good tip for this... and what kind of pizza is a "None pizza with left beef" !?'_

"Eli-chan~ what am I even supposed to DO with this order nyaaa?" Rin could probably be heard from A-Rice next door with how loud she was whining. Eli looked up from the computer, probably typing an apology email to another dissatisfied customer, and yelled back;

"I don't know, it looks like they just want dough with beef on half of it?" At this, Maki winced.

_'That is one DISGUSTING order'_ She thought while walking towards the front counter. As she reached under the counter to grab some plates, she noticed Umi was stuck with a long line once again.

"Honoka-san, we both know you're going to order an extra-large cheese with extra pineapple... looking at the menu for so long just creates an even bigger line for me" growled the bluenette quietly. The brunette customer just shook her head at this.

"No no Umi-chan! I need to be one hundred and ten percent sure that there's nothing else i'd want on the menu before I order! I don't want to order the wrong pizza!"

Maki just shook her head, deciding to walk to the back of the restaurant before she found herself caught in the duo's drama, which had happened in the past. As she headed towards the back room, she passed Rin once again.

"None pizza. None pizza with left beef. WHAT THE HECK IS THIS NYAAAA?!" Rin was grumbling while THROWING the beef onto one side of the pizza. Tears of anger were being shed. Maki quickly shuffled past, hoping she would not be spotted by her easily excited co-worker.

Maki peeked into the grill station to check on Hanayo. Anyone who worked at grill station was basically isolated from the rest of the restaurant staff, due to the loud ventilation system above the grill. Seeing as Hanayo was only recently hired, Maki figured she should make sure the girl wasn't being too overwhelmed by orders.

For once, there weren't many orders up at grill. Hanayo was sitting on the table, waiting for fries to finish in the fryolator, and munching on a breadstick. She froze upon noticing Maki entering the grill station.

"Be more careful of when you eat breadsticks" Maki scolded.

"What if I had been Nozomi?" Hanayo paled at this. Maki nodded at the girl once more and left the grill station to complete her preparations for the delivery.

* * *

><p>Maki knocked on the door to Street ln 722, apartment 69. For the third time.<p>

_'This better not be a prank call, or I swear I will run this door in with my car if I have to!'_ Maki glared at the door. Luckily the door opened on the fourth knock. An odd chanting music flowed from the front door, obviously being turned on the right before the door opened. The person who opened the door was a short girl, who appeared to be younger than her, wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up. Red eyes stared at her blankly.

"Delivery for a Yazawa Nico, None pizza with left beef?" the hooded girl just nodded.

"Pizza first... then tip" The girl spoke slowly, in a tone that she probably thought sounded creepy. Maki was reminded of the delivery prank Rin had shown her on MeTube when she was first hired.

_"As the delivery driver you should always expect the unexpected nyaaa!" _

_"Rin, what the hell?! Is this some kind of cult video?!"_

Maki shook her head and gave the girl a deadpan stare right back.

"You do realize that i'm not going to fall for such an obvious prank" Maki told her, handing over the pizza. The other girl stared back at her in surprise, before handing over the tip. It was fifteen dollars, Maki counted quickly. The tip definitely made the long drive worth it.

"See ya later" Maki told the hooded girl as she walked away. Remembering the dishes she still had to wash, the delivery girl picked up her pace.

The hooded girl watched her go quietly. A large grin adorned her face as the girl drove away.

"What an interesting girl..."

* * *

><p>AN:

The job positions!~

Eli - Store manager. She is on the computer responding to complaints here, but she's basically a "jack of all trades".

Nozomi - Shift leader. Like Eli, she's capable of any position in the store, but she does most of Eli's organization stuff when the pizzeria isn't overly busy. (Hence the clipboard)

Rin- Pizza pounder. The station where people pound/paint pizzas is called "bench", which I believe I refer to in this chapter. Rin is both pounding out the dough into a pizza shape AND painting the dough with the sauce, cheese, and toppings. This is usually a two man job, but since the pizzeria is understaffed Rin has to do this alone. Despite what one might think, this job is REALLY difficult.

Hanayo- Grill cook. As I mentioned above, the grill cook is somewhat separated from the rest of the staff. They spend all their time in the kitchen preparing everything on the menu that ISN'T pizza. The grill plate has a vent above it to filter out any smoke or steam, which is very loud and makes it difficult to hear instructions from the rest of the staff. It also makes it impossible to the grill cook to ask for help without sticking their head out of the kitchen and yelling. Due to the seclusion of the grill cook, though, they can get away with munching on some of the less expensive foods (such as breadsticks) when there aren't many orders. (This is actually one of my jobs at the pizzeria I work at)

Umi- Poor Umi is stuck with front duty. She has to not only take orders from troublesome customers like Honoka, but she also has to keep the restaurant in pristine condition, make sure everything is stocked, and serve food to the customers eating in the restaurant. She also has to take most of the phone orders as well.

Maki- Maki is living the life with her job. She's a delivery driver (obviously), so while in the store her responsibilities consist of washing dishes, taking a few phone orders, and making sure that the food gets out in a timely manner (helping bench or grill when they're behind, cutting pizzas and boxing them, ect...). The only part of her job that's really hard is FINDING the places she needs to deliver the pizza to, and dealing with pranks/the bullshit of certain customers. Maki only gets paid based on her tips though, so her pay is varied on some nights.

Nico- Nico is obviously that one customer that orders the most disgusting order possible for shits and giggles.

Honoka- THAT ONE PERSON THAT HOLDS UP THE LINE THEN ORDERS THEIR USUAL

Kotori- You'll have to wait and see! ;D

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R+R :)


End file.
